A power converter is classified as a switched-mode power supply, a rectifier, a power inverter, a motor-generator set, a DC-to-DC converter, or a transformer. A typical power converter includes a switching circuit, a driver and a low-voltage circuit. For an application of the typical power converter, the designer may make distance separating the driver and the low-voltage circuit as large as possible to reduce noise coupling from the driver to the low-voltage circuit. Increasing the distance can improve the isolation between the driver and the low-voltage circuit.